Patricia Halliwell Trudeau
Patricia Anne Halliwell Trudeau is the oldest child of Prue and Andy and the oldest child of the children of the charmed ones. Pacey and Pamela's older sister. History Pre Birth She was conceive from her father and mother's one night stand. Her father latter move into the manor. Her parents were married while her mother was pregnant with her. Her mother work until she was 5 months pregnant with her. Birth Patricia was on born May 27, 1999 at Bay General Hospital To Prue and Andy. She was born at 12:25 am. She was born 3 weeks early. Piper and Phoebe was there for the birth of their niece. 1 months later Penny gave baby Patricia her wiccaning. Childhood Patricia grow up in the manor until he was four years old and was raise by her Parents Prue and Andy, her aunts Piper and Phoebe, her uncle Leo and later after Phoebe's death her new aunt Paige. She has a stuff Lamb name "Lamby". She call astral Prue "Astral Mommy". She is scared of losing her parents and Barbs show her a demon killing Prue and Andy. Prue tell things her about Phoebe who die when Patricia was one years old. She was caught by the nothing but was saved by her mother and aunt. Met her grandpa at the age of one year old She like Paige after she meet her when she was two years old upset which her aunt Piper. She befriends with a Vampire name Rowan who was like an uncle to her. She is little jealous of her younger brother Pacey who was born when she was three years old. Patricia is hard on her brother Pacey just as their mother was on their aunt Phoebe. She have a good relationship with both her mother Prue and her father Andy and is closet to his aunt Piper. Takes after her own mother Prue is always saying "you are just like me sweetie". She have a strong hate for the Elders for what they did to her aunt Piper first she told her mom Prue "The elders are the real evil mommy not warlocks and demons". She help Rebecca and Pamela with proctoring Pacey and Melinda. 2009 Witch Trial When the charmed ones travel to the years 2009. Patricia is a regular ten years old. Prue bind her powers to proctored her. Her dad was in trouble for defending Phoebe. She arrival with Prue out of the limbo trying to get Prue to sign her report card. She latter left with Piper's neighbor and her cousin Melinda to go to school. Leo said "He look out for Patricia". Her cousin Melinda and her are buddies. Her father was force by Pratt to leave her mom. Childhood in Dark Future Patricia live in fear after her aunts and mom was kill. She and her dad became close due he was her now only parent. try to teach herself to fight evil. She took care of Rebecca and Emily after her aunt die. Patricia started to hate her uncle Leo for not being there for his family. Pamela and her grow very close. Pacey and her always fight. Dark Future After Patricia saw her younger cousin Melinda kill Sarah, Patricia was mad. Pamela told her to calm down. After she calm down she came up with a plan to change the future by going to the past. She said "Rebecca and I will go". She ask Pamela to be in charge. But before she and Rebecca made plans to leave they were interrupt by Pacey, she and Pacey fought and after and was hit by Pacey's Pyrokinesis and killed her. Pamela and Rebecca ran to her and her last words was "You two go save Pacey and Melinda change the future ". Rebecca could not heal her. Rebecca blames herself for Patricia's death. Pamela had nightmares about her death. Meting Pamela and Rebecca from the Future After Patricia saw Pamela and Rachel saved her aunt Paige she ask them who they Pamela smile and said "We are friends of the family". Rebecca look at Patricia and just said "hi" to Patricia. Patricia grew to like Pamela but feel Rebecca did not like her. Patricia started to look up to Pamela. When The cleaner took her little brother Patricia ask Pamela if she was there other reason for her beside Melinda. Patricia offer her help to saved her brother and cousin. Rebecca and Patricia had their different. Rebecca didn't want Patricia to help them saved Pacey and Melinda Pamela told Patricia the reason Rebecca didn't seem to like her Pamela said it was guilt and Rebecca fail to save Patricia from death. Good Future Patricia grew closer to her brother Pacey and her cousin Melinda. She help her grandfather and dad when Penny try on her cousins Melinda, Rebecca and Sarah back fire and hit her mother and her aunts Piper and Paige. Her brother said that Patricia is the new super witch and is a Lawyer and Married Matthew Van Lewen her childhood best friend. Gallery ImagesBTAODK3F.jpg|Patricia as a newborn 4000346369_4999b5137c.jpg|Patricia age 1 2-year-old_girl_flowers.jpg|Patricia age 2 Patricia 3 year old.png|Patricia age 3 Patricia 4 years old.jpg|Patricia age 4 trish.jpg|Patricia age 5 Patrica 6.jpg|Patricia age 6 2fea49da5a2eaebf5e47374e1f214733.jpg|10 years old Patrica ES.jpg LR.jpg|Older Patricia Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers'' *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. *''Active Powers'' *'Telekinesis: '''The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. She channel her telekinesis though her eyes just like her mother. *'Deflection -''' The ability to deflect the active powers of others. *'Psychokinesis' - The ability to move objects that are not in one's line of sight, much stronger than telekinesis. *'Telepathy' - The ability to hear and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. Personality She bossy.She is serious, Phobia Patricia had a fear of Bats. However, her biggest fear is losing her family. Trivia * She hates The Elders * Her favorite Fairy Tail is Rapunzel * Her frist word was Monster seeing the Belthazor * She didn't know her grandfather until she was 1 Category:Characters Category:2nd Generation Category:Witches Category:Warren Witches Category:Magical beings Category:Magic School Students Category:Halliwell Family